Goldwreath (New Roam)
|fullname = Goldwreath |title = The Praetorian |race = Pegasus |sex = Stallion |faction = Legion, Unofficially the Specters, Stable 50 |family = All deceased |statuscurrent = |eyes = Gold |mane = Black |coat = Crimson |accessories = Praetorian helmet |headerglowcolor = gold|statusintro = Alive |name = Goldwreath |cutie mark = Two golden wreaths, in the middle of which is the golden Roaman numeral III}} Goldwreath is a pegasus stallion that hails from Marediolanon, a stable within a mountain, built in the zebra homelands. He is the protagonist of Fallout: Equestria - New Roam. History Backstory Goldwreath was born in Marediolanon, a stable in the zebra homelands of Roam. He had always aspired to be a guard within his stable, and managed to become a guard, six months prior to the beginning of the story. Present Day Goldwreath is on guard duty, during the celebration of the Roaman god, Bacchanalia, followed by a celebration of his fellow guard, Summer Sands birthday. The next day, the stable is being forced open. Goldwreath and the rest of the guards, eighty in total, stand by the stable door, ready to defend it. The door is pierced by multiple harpoons and torn down, a brief fight ensues wherein the invaders, wearing identical armor to the stable dwellers, incapacitate the majority of the defenders and kill three. The next day, the ponies of the stable are gathered together, learning that the imperial legion is reclaiming the stable and that they wished for the stable dwellers to integrate themselves into the legion and its efforts to rebuild the Empire. Fighting begins ensuing, but Goldwreath, inspired by the actions of a fellow guard, who had averted a tense crisis the day before, offers himself to the Legion, joining them as a legionnaire. Goldwreath leaves his home to join the Legion soon afterwards, praised by the zebra commander Thanus as a hero for his actions. Goldwreath, influenced into boarding a Legion vehicle to Roam, wherein Goldwreath will act as Marediolanon's ambassador to the Legion's leader following the settlement's 'submission', is nearly captured by slavers. The slavers instead take his retinue: seven Legionaries, one of whom is a recently made friend named Audrius. Goldwreath, driven by his goal to reach the Forum in order to return home (a goal for which he needs the Legionaries), wanders in search for them. He is accompanied by Vox Populi, a zony claiming to be a spirit of Justice. Later that day, when Goldwreath and Vox Populi manage to track down the slavers to an underground, pre-apocalypse museum complex named Spiderhole by its inhabitants, they are both captured. Goldwreath wakes to find himself in a cage with Lampshade, a pony from the surface, and the two manage to escape their prison and join with the local peacekeeping forces, who are determined to fix Spiderhole's slaving practice permanently. Traits Appearance Goldwreath is a large pegasus stallion with a crimson coat and a black mane and tail. His cutie mark is described as "two golden wreaths, in the middle of which is the golden Roaman numeral 'III'". His eyes are also colored gold. Personality Goldwreath has always had aspirations of protecting his fellow equines. He grew up wishing to join the guards and eventually achieved his goals, content with his lot in life. He has read books and knows much about philosophy, literature, and various other things valued by Roamans. In fact, he was dubbed 'the philosopher' by his friends simply because of the way he speaks and thinks and acts -- all in accordance with maintaining the peace in a civilized, gentle manner. Goldwreath takes his responsibilities seriously, as shown by his lamentations over his failures and his self-scorn. After he berates himself for what he fails to do, he sets a new goal in mind that will rectify his mistake; thus, though he is greatly shaken by any event that forces him to make a decision with possible negative outcomes, he quickly manages to grasp the situation. Thanus admires the decisions Goldwreath makes under this kind of pressure, for Goldwreath always seems to do what others would not -- instead of choosing what could save himself, Goldwreath makes choices that will ultimately benefit his people through personal sacrifice and toil. Later, after a series of internal conflicts about the alignment of his loyalty -- to the empire of Roam or to his people -- Goldwreath eventually comes to develop a personal meaning for 'the Greater Good' that can justify his actions; that is, any action necessary to improving the situation of life in the world is allowed, and the ultimate achievement of peace is his goal. This he tells to comfort himself as he is interrogated by his best friend, Summer Sands, who is furious as he demands Goldwreath explain how he can come to work with the Legion cooperatively so soon after the Legion ruined their regular lives. Goldwreath explains that he can bear whatever opinion people will have of him, so long as he is not made the object of people's arguments. Goldwreath is not concerned with how he is perceived, but only cares for the beneficial effects of his actions. Goldwreath is impulsive, and prior to the story developed a thing he calls his 'mental coinflip' to control and regulate his impulses. This mental coinflip is his manner of combating any crippling indecision he may encounter in life, as he will immediately take action in any situation based on the first idea or emotion that comes to mind. The logic behind the spontaneous decision-making system is simple: stagnancy is destructive, and only moving forward can prevent it. The consequences of any bad decisions can be rectified in time, so long as he does not stop acting or thinking. This mechanism, Goldwreath thought, was responsible for him offering himself to the Legion and for his subsequent agreement to Thanus' plan to send him to the Forum. Equipment Goldwreath owned a suit of guard armor, a spear, sword and shield. His weapons were capable of piercing metal, but he did not keep these after he joined the legion, where he will presumably be given new equipment. Relationships Parents - He is close to his parents, but not so close with the rest of his family, whom he never got to know too well. Summer Sands - He and Goldwreath are very close friends, having been together since colthood. Family - Goldwreath has many uncles and aunts, none of which he ever grew really close to. Gallery GW.jpg|Goldwreath from the New Roam cover art. Goldwreath foe new roam by roflpanzer-d56t319.png|Goldwreath by RoflPanzer Goldwreath template for foe wiki please ignore by delvius-d5kjf3n.png|Goldwreath by Delvius himself. Goldwreath by spyroconspirator-d5nlvyy (1).jpg|Goldwreath Flying with Tankbuster and his Gladius Goldwreath delvius.jpg| Goldwreath humanized GW rage.png|Goldwreath by Equilibrik Commission_goldwreath_fallout_equestria_new_roam_by_raritykaiba-d5sswbv.png|Serious Praetorian Category:Characters Category:New Roam Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies